


Когда не хватает слов

by Alayerisse



Series: Невозможность [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, danny/clara hinted, post-danny's death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayerisse/pseuds/Alayerisse
Summary: Коротенький драббл о мыслях и чувствах Клары после смерти Дэнни - и о том, как она пришла к решению заставить Доктора все исправить.





	Когда не хватает слов

Кларе Освальд, преподавательнице английской литературы, способной бесконечно рассуждать о причинах выбора именно тех или иных слов с учениками, сейчас отчаянно не хватало именно слов. Ее сердце будто превратилось в отчаянно рвущийся наружу росток, пробивая хрупкую человеческую оболочку Клары изнутри. Она исходила трещинами и изо всех сил пыталась удержать собственную целостность — и опаздывала, всегда опаздывала на долю секунды. 

Но она умела лгать. Умела делать вид, что все хорошо. 

Вчера она нашла под кроватью тетрадь одного из учеников Дэнни. Вероятно, выпала из портфеля, когда он последний раз… Когда они последний раз…   
Сегодня ее спросили, не заберет ли она пакет, который пришел для Дэнни на адрес школы. Разумеется, она заберет. Разумеется, это не составит для нее никаких проблем. Разумеется…

И теперь она глупо смотрела на небольшую посылку, размышляя, стоит ли ее открывать. 

Это была часть жизни Дэнни — жизни, которой больше нет. Жизни, которая стала для нее якорем реальности. Жизни, за которую она цеплялась, чтобы не терять ощущение земли под ногами. В Дэнни — обыкновенном, исключительно нормальном человеке — она будто воплотила свою любовь к этой жизни. 

Любовь — странное чувство. Люди легко разбрасываются словами, предполагая, что связанные с ними ассоциации передадут правильное чувство. Но каким словом тогда назвать то, что чувствовала сейчас она — зияющую пустоту в собственной жизни, цепляющуюся за кромку сознания надежду, обрывки воспоминаний и незаконченные разговоры? 

Каким словом назвать то, что происходит с ней каждый раз, когда она думает, что обязательно расскажет это Дэнни — и вспоминает, что уже не расскажет?   
С ней говорили об этом снова и снова — близкие и посторонние, говорили какие-то общие фразы — держись, продолжай жить дальше, помни его. И никто не знал истины. 

Никто не знал, что глядя на могилу Дэнни, Клара думала о том, что еще день назад на этом месте могилы не было. И что она может вернуться в этот день. И в день на неделю раньше. И в день на месяц раньше — тоже. 

Что она может закончить все незавершенные разговоры; отдать проклятую тетрадку, которую Дэнни забыл у нее дома. 

«Не кори себя, ты ничего не могла изменить, это трагическая случайность», — говорили ей. 

О нет, как раз она — могла. Она могла даже изменить ход истории человечества — что уж говорить об одном обыкновенном человеке. Вместе с Доктором они делали это сплошь и рядом. Это превратилось в обыденность. 

Вот только если бы она могла сделать это сама… 

Сладкий цветок мечты о том, как она могла бы все исправить, вдруг оброс липкими листьями ужаса. Он не пойдет на это. Никогда и ни за что. 

Он просто не поймет ее. Что такое для него — боль утраты? Он давно к ней привык, она давно идет с ним рука об руку. Он настолько привык к ней, что, возможно, даже не пытается уже ничего изменить и вернуть тех, кого любил когда-то. У него как будто было два сердца не только в физиологическом, но и в метафорическом смысле — пусть даже одно оказывалось разбито, но второе продолжало гнать кровь по венам. Как иначе объяснить то, что владелец машины времени позволяет близким ему людям уходить из жизни?

Что уж говорить о простом «физруке», к которому вдруг привязалась одна из его спутниц — очередная в бесконечном потоке. 

Клара почувствовала прилив злости. Где-то в глубине души она хотела верить в то, что, на самом деле, вовсе не одна из многих. Мы все верим в это, в конце концов. Но зародившаяся искра этой злости слишком быстро переросла во всепоглощающее пламя. 

В нем горело все — несбывшиеся ее мечты, отчаянная игра, из которой проигравшими вышли все, проклятый Трензалор, который разделил ее жизнь на до и после, глупый телефонный звонок. «Я не понимаю, где я», — как лейтмотив ее жизни. 

Не понимаю, где я; не понимаю, кто я; не понимаю, с кем я. 

Иногда ей казалось, что она влюбилась в Дэнни лишь затем, чтобы найти ответ на этот вопрос. Если бы можно было влюбиться по желанию. 

Или же она влюбилась в Дэнни для того чтобы вытеснить другое чувство, которое теперь — уже совершенно ясно — было обречено с самого первого дня их встречи. 

Впрочем, кое-кто ей все же задолжал. Задолжал еще тогда, в прошлом своем воплощении, когда она бесстрашно шагнула в его потоки времени, думая лишь о том, что этот мир не вынесет пустоты так же, как не вынесет ее она. 

И она все исправила. 

Задолжал еще раз, когда она слушала его голос в телефонной трубке и понимала, что действительно нужна ему — нужна, необходима, не как очередная из многих, не как любовница или подруга. Нужна как воздух. Когда она вернулась к тому, кто был — и одновременно не был — ее Доктором. 

Теперь его очередь все исправлять. Исправлять ее, Клару, совершенно потерянную сейчас. И даже если он этого не захочет, она его заставит. 

Она знает, как уравнять их шансы. Как заставить его понять, что такое — остаться одному, совершенно одному, без малейшей надежды на возвращение к прошлой жизни. И тогда он обязательно ее поймет, и обязательно ей поможет. 

И даже если это станет ее последним путешествием в ТАРДИС, то так тому и быть.

**Author's Note:**

> 9 сентября 2016


End file.
